The Prince's New Clothes
by TheMinxy6
Summary: Arthur has a new jacket along with his other countless new garments, and Merlin is sick of sewing them for him. However, one night, the young warlock creates a plan to show Camelot Arthur's real clothes. . . comedy. No slash.


**Disclaimer: Merlin's not mine. Bad times.**

**A/N: Hello everyone! This is my second Merlin fic- this inspiration for a one shot came to me earlier this evening, and I had to get it down! All mistakes are my own, I hope you enjoy this humorous little tale. (And for all you people wanting to know before you jump in- this is not a slash story). Reviews are lovely. :)**

* * *

**The Prince's New Clothes**

Merlin was shattered. He run a hand through his messy dark hair as he strode along the stone cold corridors back to Gaius', his entire body aching for his bed. The warlock flexed his fingers forcefully, trying to rid them of the painful cramp that was present all the way up his arms. God he hated sewing- especially all of Arthur's new clothes that the Prince insisted be embellished with the ruddy Pendragon crest or some extra buttons. The young warlock sighed tiredly as he saw the first light of morning permeating through the great castle windows, knowing that he'd have to be up and out of bed within the next hour or so, dashing around madly to try and complete Arthur's endless list of chores.

"_I need you to sew some studs onto my __new green jacket Merlin."_

_"What? Now? It's gone midnight, and I've already spent two hours hemming your new boots!__"_

"_Well if you were here on time, then you would've finished already!__ Plus I want to wear it tomorrow morning." _

Merlin frowned- _stupid jacket, stupid sewing-_ as he crept past Gaius' sleeping form and into his room, crashing down onto his bed a little too hard as its whole structure nearly gave way under his weight. Smirking as he fell to sleep, Merlin made his promise- _I'm going to get you back Arthur Pendragon!_

_*****_

"Arthur!" Merlin called as he walked past the sleeping blonde to open the heavy red curtains, light blazing into the room.

No reply.

"Arthur..." Merlin repeated, a grin spreading across his face as he started tiptoeing slowly towards the four poster bed, surpressing his laughter as the prince released a big snore.

The dark haired boy smirked as he bit his lip, quickly whispering an enchantment under his breath as his eyes flared gold.

He paused, praying that the spell had worked as he leant gently over Arthur and grabbed one of his puffy pillows; he knew he shouldn't, but it was far too tempting.

Bellowing "ARTHUR!" at the top of his voice, Merlin held the white rectangle high above his head only to bring it crashing down a split second later, and landing a rather hefty blow on the Prince's head.

"OW!" Arthur yelped (in a rather unmanly tone), sitting up as both his hands flew to his forehead, his eyes blurred with sleep until they settled on his manservant, who happened to be grinning from ear to ear.

"MERLIN!" Arthur shouted, grabbing his nearest pillow and flinging it forcefully at his manservant, hitting him squarely in the chest.

"Good morning to you too, sire." Merlin grinned cheekily, moving towards Arthur's wardrobe, opening it and inspecting the contents with a look that mocked deep thought as he placed his hands on his hips.

"Right, well, you've got your patrol with the knights this morning Arthur, so you'll need something practical-"

"I want to wear my green jacket." Merlin heard a slightly angered voice say from behind the screen across the room, "You better have finished the stitching."

"Are you sure you want to wear it sire?" Merlin said, his eyebrow quirking as he addressed the shadow behind the screen.

"Yes you idiot." Arthur said, Merlin knowing there was an eye roll somewhere in that statement, "Just get me my jacket, some trousers, a shirt and my boots- and quickly! I don't want to be late."

Merlin smiled to himself as he deliberately took his time, plucking the invisible clothing from the Prince's closet and walking towards the screen slowly.

"Here are your shirt, trousers and jacket sire." Merlin spoke as casually as possible, his face completely giving him away as his eyes sparkled with mischief- thankful that Arthur couldn't see him.

"Thank you." Arthur said curtly, reaching to the top of the screen and grabbing the clothes and shuffling around as he put them on, "My boots?"

Merlin obediently put the boots at the side of the screen, watching as Arthur's hand reached out and grabbed them, the Prince reappearing a minute or so later, a slightly smug expression on his face.

"Do I look presentable?" he asked smiling smugly, automatically expecting the answer that he looked like royalty.

Merlin nearly choked on his own breath trying to stop himself from laughing, keeping his eyes fixed on Arthur's face as the Prince stood there in nothing but a pair of knee-high tan leather boots.

"Your father will be thrilled." Merlin grinned, mentally rubbing his hands in glee that he'd managed to pull this off.

Seemingly satisfied with his servant's answer, Arthur manly patted him on the shoulder and swaggered off towards his bedroom door.

"Sire!" Merlin called, trying to tug the corners of his mouth down in attempt to keep a straight face, "Don't forget your sword."

"Ah, of course." Arthur replied, quickly flinging the belt around his waist and sliding his sword into its sheath, "Don't forget to clean my room Merlin!" Arthur called, as he stepped out into the corridor- leaving his servant laughing hysterically.

*****

Morgana rolled her eyes, folding her arms as she walked beside Gwen back to her room, the maid's arms filled with washing, "He can be so arrogant, no one must let him get too big headed- which is my job- I know how to bring him down a few pegs."

Gwen sighed, "He has a good heart though, and he's not as arrogant as he used to be."

"Oh but he _is, _especially if he wins a tournament, or when he gets new clothes!" the Lady huffed, "I spoke to Merlin yesterday- he told me Arthur was getting him to stitch studs onto his new green jacket."

"Hmmm." Gwen replied, "Well, we can humour him a little I think, especially if he's wearing his prized jacket today for patrol."

"Humour- yes. Compliment- no." Morgana stated, causing her maid to smirk.

Suddenly, the girls heard a pacing coming from behind them, a walk that confident could only belong to one man.

"Gwen. Morgana." they heard him address them.

The girls turned to face him, Gwen gasping as she dropped her washing and covered her face as she started to blush wildly; Morgana's eyes widening horror as she saw her adoptive brother strolling naked- bar his belt and boots- down the corridor.

Arthur grinned to himself, brushing his sleeves down as he neared them, "I see you like my new jacket."

"Arthur Pendragon, what on _earth _do you think you're doing?!" Morgana cried, "Stop right this minute and don't come any nearer- cover yourself up for goodness sake!" she chastised as she quickly picked up one of the sheets Gwen had dropped on the floor, chucking it towards him.

He dodged expertly out the way, his nether regions dancing as if they had a life of their own, much to Morgana's disgust, "Now why would I cover up my nice new green jacket?" he asked rhetorically, inspecting his outfit for himself, and looking up to see Gwen desperately trying to avert her eyes, "It's ok Gwen." He soothed, "You can admire my jacket too."

Gwen coughed violently- a cross between shock and humour evident on her face, "Thank you sire." she said, glancing at Morgana for a brief moment who looked slightly less repulsed and increasingly entertained by the whole situation.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I need to see my father and the knights in the throne room so we can get on with the patrol." he said, pacing past the two women.

"Are you sure that's a good idea Arthur?" Morgana half winced, half smirked as the prince's nude buttocks retreated down the corridor.

Arthut turned round, grinning at the Gwen and Morgana as he walked backwards for a few paces, his arms open wide and his head cocked slightly to one side, "Why ever not? I'm perfectly well equipped. Plus it's my duty." He bellowed, his voice echoing against the high stone walls.

"Of course." she nodded, the two dark haired girls cracking up, wondering what in the whole of Camelot Arthur must have drunk last night to make him that delusional.

*****

". . .We'll go through the town centre this morning, see if there are any troublemakers or signs of socery. Then this afternoon, we'll go speak to some of the wealthier farmers in the outskirts. . ."

"Certainly my lord." Sir Leon answered, bowing slightly as he walked over to the small group of knights and debriefing them on today's patrol, as Uther spoke to Gaius.

"Has anyone seen Arthur?" the King asked suddenly, his brows furrowing in annoyance, "I hope his dozy servant has actually told him he has patrol today." Uther said, rubbing his forehead as his tone became slightly more menacing.

"Merlin left early this morning sire to make sure Arthur was up in time." Gaius reassured the King.

"I spoke to the Lady Morgana mere minutes ago sire," one of the younger knights chirped cheerily, neither of the elder men realising he'd been listening, "She says he's on his way."

"Good. . .good." Uther half smiled, as if on cue his eyes flicking to the giant oak doors that swung slowly open, revealing two very startled looking guards and an severly under dressed, but serious looking Arthur.

"I've sent someone to prepare the horses father; we'll be ready to set off in a few minutes-"

"Arthur! What is the meaning of this?!" Uther barked, cutting his son off, his eyes wide in disbelief- Gaius making a mental note to have a stern word with his ward later on.

The blonde haired boy's eyebrows crinkled in bemusement, the group of knights to his right fighting desperately to maintain their stony expressions, Sir Leon's face nearly the colour of betroot.

"Is my jacket not suitable?" Arthur asked, the hurt evident in his voice as his father stood up and thundered towards him.

"Jacket?! The only things you're wearing are a pair of boots and a belt!"

Arthur blinked a few times, stunned as he looked down at his clothes- which to his eyes were definitely there.

"Right. . ." Arthur replied, lifting an eyebrow as he turned back towards the doors, marching back out into the corridor, much to the king's dismay who went after him shouting his name.

*****

Merlin stood by Arthur's bed, humming happily to himself as he folded the prince's sheets up neatly and then chucked them carelessly into the cornerof his room. He crossed the room, his eyes landing on Arthur's open closet. . . perhaps he should go and find Arthur and reverse the spell? Merlin smirked sadistically to himself, deciding to allow himself the liberty of finishing cleaning Arthur's room before he went after the stubborn prince.

Suddenly, he heard the bellowing voice of the king outside, the dark haired boy immediatly dropping the sheets he was holding and charging to the partially open window, laughing until his stomach hurt and his throat was sore.

He watched as Arthur jogged down the castle steps, clambering onto his horse with King Uther hot on his heels, physically dragging his naked son off his horse with the help of two knights before he rode of into Camelot- much to Arthur's confusion and frustration.

Merlin sighed, regretably wanting his fun to continue- but thought the better of it. He muttered the reversal spell as he walked back to Arthur's bredside to resume his work, grinning slyly when he heard Arthur's alarmed cry from the courtyard below.

*****

The blonde prince groaned as he fell face down onto his bed, his embarrassed moans muffled by his bed covers, "I've never felt so mortified in my _entire _life." he cried, rolling onto his back, clasping his hands onto his forehead and slowly dragging his hands down his face.

Merlin struggled to keep his expression as innocent and his tone as nonchalant as possible, Arthur too busy wallowing in his self-pity to notice his manservant's poor attempt at acting, "I reckon your new jacket must be cursed. There's no other solution." Merlin shrugged casually.

Arthur sat up quickly, his eyes frantic and his hair wild, "You're right! I must get rid of it!" he said, quickly shooting across the room, scooping up the green velvet jacket and chucking it in the fire that Merlin was attending too.

"Hey! I sewed all that last night!"

"Sorry Merlin, it had to be done. You don't have to worry though- I'm not getting _any _more new clothes- well at least not anytime soon." replied Arthur, shaking his head.

"Fair enough." Merlin shrugged, trying to hide the joy in his voice as he grinned madly: _no more sewing. . . _he thought blissfully.

* * *

**A/N: Apologies if an "Emperor's New Clothes" Merlin story has been done before- I didn't think it had- and I skimmed through the summaries in the "humour" section of Arthur & Merlin. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it. The Minx xx**


End file.
